


Party Time

by h_itoshi



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: 23:40 on halloween is still halloween this fic is not late, AKA some really dumb shit, Basically BEST prepping a halloween party, M/M, and more or less obvious costume choices, immature sexual jokes, with pumpkin carving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 21:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21260138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_itoshi/pseuds/h_itoshi
Summary: Pumpkin carving wasn't actually on his list of things he intended to do today, but Takaki begged and told them all he'd supply them with free booze at the party if they helped him decorate for it.





	Party Time

**Author's Note:**

> Desperate times call for desperate measures. I had ZERO motivation to write Halloween fic at all but I haven't written in forever, so I force-wrote this. Best are the easiest thing lol. I didn't even fit someone spiking the punch but you can all imagine, right?

“What the fuck? How are you doing THAT?” Daiki calls suddenly and Inoo smirks even before he looks up.

“Doing what?” He asks innocently despite knowing perfectly well what Daiki's talking about.

If he didn't, the long face Daiki makes as he stares at Inoo's pumpkin in disbelief would clue him into it.

“That fucking landmark you're making!” Daiki still calls, and Inoo's smirk softens into a real smile at the praise hidden under the upset tone. He did have to try hard to get all the little cut outs right.

“Oh this? I just thought I'd try something more original than the classic face.” Inoo explains, and Hikaru lights up at the other side of the table while Daiki looks down at his own pumpkin like he wants to kick it across the room.

“I did too! What did you make?” Hikaru asks, and Inoo proudly turns his pumpkin around to showcase his (if he can say so himself) pretty accurate version of Tokyo Sky Tree.

“Oh.” Hikaru's eyes widen in surprise, and Inoo preens at the unspoken compliment.

“What did you do?” He asks, and Hikaru's nasty grin should be answer enough, but he still turns his pumpkin around to show off something with a similar shape to Sky Tree, except with two slightly irregular round shapes.

“It's a penis.” He explains, entirely unnecessary, and Takaki starts chuckling next to Inoo like the 12 year old he is.

Yabu rolls his eyes next to Hikaru but it's obvious he tries to keep from smiling too.

“What's wrong with its testicles, do they have cancer?” Daiki laughs, and Hikaru turns to him with offence written all over his face.

“It's hard to make circles! And yours is ugly too! Stop laughing or I'll cut you, seriously!” Hikaru threatens, raising his carving knife which looks slightly less intimidating with some pumpkin seeds stuck to it.

Daiki obviously doesn't stop laughing and Inoo can't help joining in because his laugh is just the best.

Pumpkin carving wasn't actually on his list of things he intended to do today, but Takaki begged and told them all he'd supply them with free booze at the party if they helped him decorate for it. So far, they've hung up so many spider webs that Takaki's hallway looks like something that could only exist in Australia, hung pumpkin lanterns in the doorways, stuck bat stickers to every vertical surface they could find and hid plastic spiders in every cupboard and crevice. They even put a plastic frog in the bathroom cabinet because they all know Yamada's going to find it. He has this habit of looking in people's bathroom cabinets, for some reason, and he's hilarious to scare. Serves him right, Inoo thinks, especially since that time he went through Inoo's cabinet and then teased him endlessly about the flavoured lube. Like he doesn't have any.

All that's left now is to carve the pumpkins for outdoor decoration, put the food in place and dress up.

“There, I'm done.” Takaki claims, pointedly setting the knife down and leans back with a satisfied expression. “I'm quickest, I win.”

“Bet it's not as good as my penis.” Hikaru boasts, then snickers and shoulders Yabu for support on his joke.

Yabu glances up at him with a grin but doesn't actually laugh, too focused on his own art and not cutting his fingers off to pay too much attention to Hikaru for once.

Inoo leans over to look at Takaki's pumpkin, and bursts out laughing at the very kindergarden style fish cut out of the pumpkin.

“Beautiful.” He praises, before returning to his own bunch of tiny triangles he still has to cut.

“Of course it is.” Takaki nods, clearly pleased with himself, and scoops the pumpkin up from the table before anyone gets a look. “The rest of you can see my artwork outside!”

He rises from his chair in a surprisingly regal manner, and heads towards the hall.

“... It's a fish, right?” Daiki asks, and Inoo just smiles because of course.

Daiki smiles back and gives him a loving little kick under the table for no real reason. Inoo doesn't mind.

There's a muffled “oof” from the hall, and then some mumbled swearing about “stupid spiderwebs” and they all burst out laughing, which obviously makes Takaki call names at them from the hall.

Yabu and Hikaru finish next, and Inoo is of course left for last because he had to be tryhard and do something architectural. A lot of people are coming to Takaki's party after all, and he needs everyone to be able to see who the real genius among them is.

When he's finally done, he trots off towards the front door with his pumpkin as well, entirely unsurprised when the other four jump out to scare him as he opens it and nearly makes him drop his pumpkin as he screams out loud.

“Stop it!” He calls, clutching at his heart but he can't keep from laughing when all the others laugh, and he thinks for not the first time today that he loves these idiots as much as he hates them.

They arrange the pumpkins around the tiny stairs leading up to Takaki's door, not even bothering to protest when Hikaru proudly places his slightly askew penis carving at the very front. Daiki's overcarved pumpkin face gets the seat at the very back despite his loud protesting. Hikaru easily shuts him up by asking if he if he'd want a massacred pumpkin face or a penis greeting him at the door when he came to a party.

“Okay, perfect, now let's light the candles!” Takaki says excitedly, picking a shiny zippo from his pocket and reaches for the bag of tealights half forgotten on the step next to the mixed jack-o-lanterns. He hands five to Daiki, who happens to be closest, and then flicks the zippo open.

He lights two candles before Yabu sticks a cigarette in between, but there's nothing unusual about that.

“The candles are hot!” Daiki complains, and Inoo laughs because he's so whiny and such a liar.

“Hotter than you!” Inoo tells him cheerfully, and Daiki kicks him a little less lovingly this time, almost falling over as he can't move his hands with the candles.

“Aw, I think Daiki's the best jack-o-lantern out here, why don't we just let him sit on the stairs all night? Nobody could tell the difference.” Hikaru comments, breathing out smoke as he returns Yabu's cigarette with a grin.

Daiki turns to glare over his shoulder. “You have to sleep sometime, I'll show you jack-o-lantern!”

Inoo giggles because what does that even mean, but then takes a candle from Daiki's hands to put into his own lantern. It looks great, Sky Tree lighting up with a warm orange glow and he's very pleased with himself.

“Why are you so talented?” Takaki asks, sounding a little in awe and it's sweet, his eyes lighting up from the tealight he takes from Daiki's hands.

“Many years of university studies.” Inoo replies, patting Takaki's ass instead of his back since he leans down to put the candle down and illuminate his fish. And maybe a little since Takaki has a nice ass.

When all of their lanterns are lit up, with only a slight misfortune of the penis light falling on the side and going out, they get inside to get dressed and ready for the party.

Takaki takes the absolute longest to get ready, despite being dressed up as a very classic vampire with perfect hair and fake teeth, and Inoo shares the bathroom with him to add the final touches to his make up.

“We should have just worn the Parade masks, that would have been so much easier!” Takaki complains as he accidentally glues his fake tooth to his thumb again.

“Too easy.” Inoo tells him, not intending to help Takaki get freed from the tooth one more time. He's busy finishing his eye make up.

“Hey, aren't you done soon?” Hikaru complains for the doorway, and Inoo only glances at his miniskirt before turning back to his purple eyeshadow.

“Mizuki-chan wouldn't wear that, she's too classy.” He says simply, while Takaki just waves his hand with the tooth stuck to it, wordlessly asking for help.

“Well then I guess I'm slutty Mizuki-chan.” Hikaru smiles in what he probably thinks is a cute way but it just looks dumb and Inoo laughs.

“Aren't you kind of over Mizuki-chan by now? She's getting a little old.” He says instead, and Hikaru gasps like Inoo just called _him_ old rather than his costume choice.

“How dare you!” He calls in a very ladylike impression, rolling his eyes as Takaki doesn't stop waving and starts approaching him to help out. “And it _was_ going to be great when Yabu dressed up as Seto Koji because duh, but then he bailed on me.”

“Stupid Yabu.” Takaki agrees, and Hikaru smiles and rips the glued tooth off Takaki's finger a little more gently than he probably would otherwise.

“Right? Besides Inoo-chan, aren't you always a cat, so who are you to talk?” He throws out, and Inoo just replies with a cat paw gesture and a cute nyan, which inevitably makes Hikaru take a step back.

“You're just jealous because _my_ boyfriend wants to do a couple costume with _me_.” He winks, and Hikaru frowns, which looks kind of cute with the make up.

“Hey, are you guys fighting? Nobody took the frog right?” Said boyfriend shows up in the doorway, looking suspicious under his giant hat that makes him look even smaller than he is.

Inoo smiles and pointedly opens the cabinet to show off the fake frog sitting proudly in between two expensive bottles of cologne.

Daiki nods in satisfaction and comes up to stand next to Inoo before the mirror, eyeing his face and lingering on the fuzzy purple cat ears in his hair.

“You look good.” He says, and Inoo fakes a little purr that makes Hikaru screech like the girl he looks like, but Inoo ignores him as he looks at himself and Daiki in the mirror.

They're the Cheshire Cat and the Mad Hatter and Inoo must say it's one of their best costume ideas ever because they totally work the parts. He even kind of missed Daiki in super curly hair, even though that's not something he's planning to admit ever.

“We look good.” He corrects, and Daiki smiles and pokes his cheek in the mirror, careful not to smudge the stripes of purple and pink.

“Yeah.” Daiki agrees, laying a hand softly on Inoo's back and his look says everything he doesn't speak.

Hikaru makes a pointed throwing up noise but none of them acknowledge him, too used to the rest of Best pretending they're the gross couple when the rest of them are so much worse.

Inoo simply sets his make up brush down and leans in to place a kiss on Daiki's lips, trying not to smudge him with too much magenta lipstick but he's pretty sure he fails.

Takaki chuckles as they part and Inoo smiles apologetically as Daiki turns to his own reflection again, lipstick all over his mouth' and it's surprisingly appealing.

“Oops?” He says cutely, and Daiki wets his lips like he's tasting the lipstick.

“You guys are gross.” Hikaru announces, like his opinion wasn't obvious yet, while pressing the fake tooth to Takaki's real one and keeps him from laughing any more.

“Just because Yabu didn't want to dress up as_ your _boyfriend.” Daiki tells him, sticking out his tongue in between trying to wipe his lips, and Inoo giggles because they're so in synch with their comebacks these days.

Hikaru makes a face, but then the doorbell rings and Takaki freaks out about guests already arriving and he's not nearly done despite looking perfect.

Hikaru goes to get the door, and Takaki hurries back to the mirror to check his flawless hair again, before rushing after him.

Inoo wraps an arm around Daiki's shoulder, pointedly closing the cabinet with the frog before squeezing Daiki close and tries out a few poses in the mirror more or less subconsciously.

“We're definitely going to win best pair costume.” Inoo muses, and Daiki laughs, looking as adorable as he gets.

“There's no such prize. But yeah. Totally.” He agrees, wrapping an arm around Inoo's waist again. “Wanna go out there?”

“Mm, not just yet.” Inoo hums, finally turning from the mirror to look into Daiki's eyes directly.

The party can wait a bit. There isn't quite enough lipstick left on Daiki's lips after all.

~*~


End file.
